


Zombie Apocalypse Survival Kit

by Freaky_Artist



Category: Zombie Apocalypse (2011)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, End of the World, Nuclear Weapons, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky_Artist/pseuds/Freaky_Artist
Summary: This is my life story, Im not sure if any one is out there still or if there is anyone who knows but this world wasn't always like this let me tell you about it. About my life before the things that try to eat your face off , destruction, isolation, acid rain, extreme storms, and have i mentioned the things that try to eat your face??





	Zombie Apocalypse Survival Kit

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad account

“Ugh, really?” I open my eyes. I turn on my side to glare at my iPhone. I reach over and swipe the screen to stop the annoying blaring of the alarm and sit up.” Yay another day of hell,” I mumble sarcastically to my self. I stand up and open my door. All the lights except my bathroom light are off. Its to be expected since my parents are still asleep. I walk down towards my bathroom and look into the mirror. “Damn i look like shit” i whisper to my self.

I sigh and open my shower door, turn on the water and wait for it to become warm. I turn to look around my bath room. Its not very large, a shower, toilet, sink, and a towel rack with a white black and grey theme to them. Again not very large but large enough for me. My head turns to the shower to see the glass starting to fog up. Taking the as my cue i jump in and try to was away all my sleepiness.

Once finished showering doing the necessities and getting my school uniform on did i make my way down the hall to the lounge. Switched the TV on and went to youtube and started playing some of my playlist songs softly as to not wake my parents. once that was done, i start to make breakfast just some French toast with bacon and a glass of orange juice.

as i set the table my dad comes down the hall and sits at the table. “Morning” he greeted me. I greet him back and started to put the food on the table. My mom walked in and we greet each other. Breakfasts are usually full of conversation but this morning it was quiet We finish our breakfast and my parents start heading out the door. “ Have a good day Mom and Dad, see you when i get back from school.”I say and the both reply with their own thanks.

I was the dishes and make the beds by the time my best friend Juanique arrives at my house we always walk to school together. I meet her at the door and lock it.  
Walking to school we joke around and talk about the current school gossip, complaining about how the people in our school don't have lives so they try and bully those who do.

 

***** time skip*****

 

Juanique and I are currently walking back to my house. No school hasn't ended yet but we both just had enough of being scolded by teachers for not paying attention in class. 

I don't even see why we have to still even go to school we've both already finished this years and next years syllabus. We could practically ace any of our tests without event looking at a book!

I stop my inner riot about having to go to school when i notice we've stepped onto my drive way. Pulling out the keys with a jingle i unlock the door and we both make a B-line for the kitchen.

Grabbing a few bag of snacks we move to the couch and hit the power button on the TV remote.

The first thing that comes on is the news with a frantic Reporter saying that North Korea has launched five nuclear missiles at America.  
"North Korea has just launched Five Nuclear missiles with America being their target... Ive just received the information that America will counter act by launching their own specialised missiles at the incoming projectiles and destroy them out side of the earths atmosphere where no harm can come to innocent lives, I am Jessica Da Silva and i will keep you all updated on this topic." 

The news broad cast cuts off and I look to Juanique with a pretzel snack hanging from my lip."Its things like this that makes me happy that we live in South Africa" Juanique watches as the pretzel bounces from my lips while i speak before she grabs it and eats it herself. I look at her with a face of disbelieve and betrayal, before we both burst out laughing.  
________________________________________________________________________________

The missiles from america are luckily able to latch onto the nukes and direct them out of the earths atmosphere before self destructing, ultimately saving a great number of peoples lives.  
Or did it?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**** Kims Story ****  
Kim was sent to Antarctica as a scientist to research mote about the ozone layer there. While research however some of the radio active pieces of the North Korean nukes managed to enter the atmosphere and take out one of her satellite dishes. Being the only one in Antartica at that moment meant that she had to go out and fix it.  
Trudging through the snow and cold until she sees the damage took around eight minutes.

observing the damage in front of her she decides it would take to long to try and fix it herself she angrily admits that she would have to order and buy a new dish. Picking up a pies of what looked like debris from the destroyed piece of machinery she hurled it across the snow. Not knowing what it was. 

She truces back to Her base and angrily wiped her face with her gloved hands. Unknowingly exposing herself even more to an unknown radioactive material that will slowly be the death of 98 percent of the world LIVING population.


End file.
